A new world
by Shadowassassin reborn
Summary: After the last events of all dragon kind a dragon Demi god named Blackmist will need the help of the avengers. To help defeat a bad group of men tasked in killing his kind.will Blackmist make peace with a humans again and join the avengers and help defeat a evil .
1. escape

200 years later

A new generation of humans are roaming the seas all dragons were ordered by Tyserium to return to him except all the protectors which are the only dragons remaining on earth. Guamion had been killed it had started a war against the gods the battle took place on earth. This caused total chaos and destruction. blackout had been killed ruthlessly by the dragon god of war Darkiarolus, death its self ended him with his repaired scythe. The war last 20 years Tyserium fell to Odin himself and half the asgardians all Loki's children are dead except a half breed mortal and god that is still frozen in his prison which has melted over the years. But is still encasing him in its cold grasp .

300 years later

shadow island now was constantly moving along the waves of the ocean it was now currently in Canada beached it was currently summer. Once the island beached word got out a group of archaeologists and paleontologist immediately set up a campsite and began studying the island which took two days to walk around it. Paleontologist

Soon began to notice a red glow from with in the strangely coloured ice. They began to set their focus on getting to the said glow .

they had to set tnt into the ice to break the mountain of ice above the glow.

The result cracked the whole mountain and it collapsed in on itself the paleontologist

Look in shock as the red glow turned out to be a black reptile with big blood red eyes placed at the front of its skull frozen in ice. the paleontologist loaded their discovery on to a pick up truck with a green tarp covering it

The trip was long to the lab the sun had melted more of the ice encompassing the reptile. The black reptile revealed itself to be Blackmist once fully melted .

The scientists were right beside him thinking he was dead . They began to poke at his scales annoyingly. Blackmist was to weak to do anything he had not eaten in over 800 years . They them began to pry open his jaws with a reversing clamp which opens slowly. The scientists get a large needle and push it into the back of his jaw getting a blood sample from him.

blackmist suddenly growls loudly and snaps the clamps holding his mouth open.. the scientists fall on thier ass and run out the door of the environmental room. Holly shit that thing is alive. This is amazing a living species I was told they were all dead the lead scientists yells out so loudly that Blackmist heard it through the barrier and hissed in annoyance. He was still on his side his wings unfolded and covering most of his body from sight. His wounds from the black reapers 800 years ago had long since healed up. In Blackmist current state his ribs were showing and he was very skinny

You could see his hip bones. He would eat anything at moment but there is nothing it takes Blackmist up to 30 minutes before he can even stand up. Blackmist muscles fail him and he falls back down and passes out. The scientists then bring out a assortment different meat once he was passed out.

The meats in including cow, deer,moose,bear,pig,and bird.

Blackmist eyes shoot open at the smell of food he moves his head with a lot of effort and sniffs the meat individually and sinks his teeth into the deer flesh and swallows it before he moves on to the moose meat which he hesitates at eating due to it being new to him. The rest he leaves would need to thank the humans for that kind gesture of giving him food but for now he rest building back his strength the scientists came in more often to study his movements and biology Blackmist remained there for 5 months willingly his muscles had come back. Blackmist taught them many things about himself like his dragoneze which the scientists translated on a screen. They also learnt the hard way that you don't anger him by trying to knock him out with blow darts.

.

Blackmist pov

Today was different how ever, after what happened last time.

I bit one of their arms and injected a non fatal amount of my venom into his arm he passed out.

Any way the reason why today is different is because I see through the camouflaged barrier with my heat vision and see many more men wearing black suits with some sort of devices in their hands. The devices too had a heat signature that showed for a second. They all turn their heads towards me as they notice I am looking straight at them. My attention is then drawn to the wall as it opens up and to green lights appear out of the darkness. a machine moves into the environmental room with the corpse of a deer getting dragged behind it .the machine stops short as a long arm with a metal rope attached to, it moves in front of me and then a loop shows, I growl at the machine and slice the metal arm off along with the steel rope with my tail blade. I then knock the machine over and begin to eat the deer.

the machine gets back up with help of a small pair of arms the machine, the machine soon elevates another arm behind my neck. Then a heavy duty clamp wraps around my neck and locks.

I ge9wl in irritation as it pulls my head away from whatever was left of the deer. 8 wrap my claws around the extended arm and dig my claws into its hydraulics which begins leaking. I can here the new men yell in frustration the machine continues moving to the exit my claws do very little to slow it down i am soon pulled out side of the room I was in and into a contraction that wraps around my head keeping my jaws shut another clamp wraps around my wings and chest and lock. metal bands lock mys front arms to the ground .my entire tail is then clamped to the floor.

Another arms with a clamp pulls he rest of my body to the ground all arms soon retreat leaving the clamp locked on me. I hear multiple beeps as all the clamps and bands activate. I am slammed back into the floor. I can't get up no matter how much I I hear multiple bangs come from the room. The men wearing black. Walk straight in front of me.

Your friends in there told me everything to know about you dragon. It's unfortunate that I could not let them live."

I growl at him and make my eyes glow.

No no you will not be doing that mr dragon"

I growl louder and get about 5 inch's off the floor"

Raise the magnet to number 2 "

I am slammed back into the hard floor once more.

You will cooperate with what we have planned for you or else"

You are messing with something you do not understand you know nothing about me " I manage to say in english.,although it sounded bad I hear him laugh

"is that so. Your DNA has given us all your secrets elite shadow." The leader say

While showing Blackmist a screen which shows his body and some of its main functions.

" so what you know very little about me, you do not not know what I am truly capable of " I say back with a growl.

"We also know of old stories about you specifically beast of shadow, like for

example the fall of the shadow hunters aka my great ancestors, we have been searching for you for centuries.

" no it's impossible I myself wiped them off the face of the earth." Hundreds of years ago"

We are going to turn you into the perfect weapon and you will be oblivious to everything.

" ha after 800 hundred years you guys have not learn a thing about my species have you"

"What do you mean " we have you right where we want you there is no possible way for you to escape us again"

"That's what you have wrong,shadow hunter it is I who has you in my claws"


	2. new york

Chapter 2

 **before reading this story please read the series before this story in order for it to make sense**

Blackmist goes mist form making all the clamps fall off or through him Blackmist reforms and pounces on one of the shadow hunters and pins him down with his bladed claws to his throat. the rest of the shadow hunters pull out guns from their hip and fire at Blackmist the bullets Richard off his metallic scales harmlessly. Blackmist whips them individually with the side of his tail into the narrow wall knocking them unconcious.

Blackmist faces his pinned down emeney

"You tell your leader I am coming for him" Blackmist growls before firing a sniper blast at the steel door blowing it off its hitches. Blackmist then walks out of the facility and takes flight.

Location New York

what Blackmist sees is no forest but a large city with tall buildings that reach the the sky.

";the humans have advanced a lot since I was imprisoned for 500 years, I am actually very impressed but that does not mean I forgive them, every breed of dragon is gone except me although most of that is my fault the humans did not help when they were killing us and using us for entertainment " Blackmist says to him self.

Blackmist flys over the city and lands on a roof of a tall building and looks down seeing tore up vehicles and damaged tall buildings in repair. Obviously something happened here some strange creatures lay in the streets dead humans. We're currently in the streets Picking up their belongings there were several human body's as well that litred the area.

Blackmist sits up there watching the city for some time before he starts to hear something chopping the wind rapidly. Blackmist turns his head backwards to look behind himself to see news helicopter with somebody holding a big device on thier shoulder.

" oh great they can fly on their own now "Blackmist says with annoyance in his voice meanwhile as the news hellocopter broadcast Blackmist he is shown all across the globe.. the people's in the street stare in awa at blackmist who sees him self on the side of a building. Blackmist growls at the cameraman and fires a small bolt of plasma at the lens. Blackmist then sees a different looking building. It looked more advance then the others and less damaged. Soon a man walks out with plates of armour being put on him by metal arms. And to Blackmist surprise he flies straight towards him and fast. Blackmist ducks as the man in flying armour nearly hits him.

" great just great just what I needed a flying human trying to kill me" Blackmist says irrationally

The man in iron flying armour circles around and aims his hands at Blackmist two beams suddenly hit Blackmist who is unaffected by them. Blackmist decides to give chase to the man wearing flying armour. It is not long before Blackmist catches up and begins firing at him. One blast severs a foot the real foot still intact . A second blast strikes his left hand destroying the propulser . Blackmist smirks as he begins to lose control .

Blackmist continues to follow as the man in iron begins falling out of the sky and a5 the last possible second Blackmist catches him and parachutes his wings slowing them drastically before landing gently in the streets the man in armour beneath him. Blackmist notices the light on his chest getting brighter before it fires a steady beam at his chest. His chest scales begin to glow red hot. Blackmist impales his claws into the light and destroys it.

"I just saved your life and you try to kill me" Blackmist growls out. The man ejects from the armour.

And speaks English the same language the scientists and shadow hunters were using to talk to him.

"Jarvis What is it saying give me a translation " The now defenceless man says

"Yes sir shall I call for another suit" Jarvis replies to tony

"Yes that would great"

" what is your name human"Blackmist says to Tony

" he is asking for your name sir" Jarvis informs tony

" why does he need to know" tony askes

" I need to know who you are just in case i have to hunt you down later, and besides I believe we have not introduced ourselves yet"

"He wants to know your name just in case he has to hunt you down later, also because you and him have not introduced yourselves" Jarvis says

" my name is Tony Stark,what's yours whatever you are." Tony says studying Blackmist.

"That's better ,my name is Blackmist shadow blade,or elite shadow it's what I am called by humans " Blackmist says introducing himself.

"Its name is Blackmist ,it's called a eliteshadow "Jarvis informs tony again.

"What are you doing in New York, Blackmist " Tony askes

"I am trying to hunt down the leader of the shadow hunters before they hunt me down and use me for a weapon of mass destruction " Blackmist says just as helicopters come and hover above them ,men wearing black armour use zip lines to land on the street in a circle armed with machine guns that fire electrical bullets. Blackmist growls and gets low. Plasma glowing in his throat.

Tony puts his hands up. Nothing happens,"come on anytime now" tony says tapping his wrist pieces air armour fly into tony and spread interlocking with each over until they form the suit.

"That's better " Tony says aiming his hands at men pointing their guns at him and Blackmist. The men open fire at the two. Blackmist flinches when he is shocked by the bullets, Blackmist fires rapidly and hits five of them square in the chest which makes a whole through them . They turned out to be robots as their chest stated sparking Blackmist ten swings his tail blade in a wide arc cutting cleanly through another 8 of their heads. Tony in the mean time was taking them out two at a time his hand propulsers. Blackmist turned around and fires a sniper blast right past tony s head and decapitates a robot that was about to impale tony in the back with a glowing dagger.

" watch yourself tony" Blackmist warns while deftly dodging getting impaled by a dagger of the same design. Blackmist rips the robot in half effortlessly while firing a single blast at the last robot chest. It drops.

" what are these and who sent them " tony askes

Blackmist turns a robot over and sees a orange symbol on its chest.

"Shadow Hunters" Blackmist growls out

Jarvis translates to Tony.

"What makes you so valuable to them." Tony askes in a serious manner.

" I can level a mountain at will, I am also undetectable and probably the last dragon in existence I was also the protector of a dragon god. Who was made by Loki." Blackmist explains

" wait you were a god that protected a god made by Loki "tony says in disbelief.

"I am a Demi god I was created by the very first dragon who Loki created, in some ways I was more powerful than the god I was protecting ,I was the personal protector of Loki children ." Blackmist explains.


	3. the hulk

Chapter 3

"I am alone in this world the last of my kind , the last of the dragons I have no purpose in this life any longer" Jarvis translates

" no you do still have a purpose you can protect us , humans, the avengers always need another hero." Tony says

"I was made to kill humans not protect them but I think I can improvise " Blackmist says Jarvis translates

"Good to have you, the team is probably going to hate me even more now for bringing a animal into the building a dragon non the less" tony says

"Come,uhh follow me" tony says before flying up to the balcony of avengers tower

Blackmist watches tony fly t9 the tower. He then turns his heAd and sees a struggling shadow hunter robot crawling with its one remains arm Blackmist chops off its remaing arm with his tail blade and blows it up with a sniper blast a crowd begins forming around Blackmist in shock. Blackmist then cloaks and flys to avenger tower and lands on the balcony.

Blackmist then sees tony in a black buisness suit talking to someone with a shield.

"Tony you brought that wild animal here it could be with Loki s army trying to get the theyhract back to him,"

"All Loki's army was killed when I blew up thier ship" besides this animal is not just any animal it's a dragon "

" I don't care if it's a dragon we do not know it's intentions or what it is capable of"

" well he said he would join us, he used to be a protector of dragons but they all vanished to who knows where , he no longer had a purpose to live so I gave him one to protect the people of this world besides we always need more avengers "'

" tony that thing is not human and I don't trust it I mean just look at it, it does not look from this world"

Blackmist interrupts

"I am indeed from this world, from a time,long before you were born, I used to kill evil

humans that wished to harm my kind and all dragons alike. But my kind are all but gone. I have little to no purpose but to finish off a group called the shadow hunters that hunt my species. They want to use me as a weapon of mass destruction " Blackmist says in English though it was etchy .

"You speak our language how is that possible " captain America says

" I am a fast learner and i was designed to outsmart average humans" Blackmist replies.

"I was also designed to,kill evil humans, my job was protecting dragons all those years back. My personal mission is to kill Loki for cursing my existence "

"Good luck with that , he is locked up in a Asgardian prison there is no way you will be able to get in there , you won't even be able to get to thier realm." Steve says

"Thanks for the information I will kill him later but right now I got another problem to deal with and if I fail you guys must stop me or kill them.

Preferably both" Blackmist says

" kill who"Steve questions

" a group of robots dressed as humans ambushed me and him in the streets , they belonged to a group of people called shadow hunters he has a history with them "(gestures to Blackmist ).

"If I fail they will use me fora weapon of mass destruction against my will" Blackmist informs


	4. Hiccupmand toothless

Chapter 4

Just then a green giant walks out of the glass door way.

"What is black thing " it asks

" not to intelligent is he " Blackmist says to tony before Blackmist slowly says "me drag…" hulk smack hulk says and slaps Blackmist right off the building .blackmist crashes into another building

"On" Blackmist wheezes out before falling over uncauncious.

Just then Thor walks out of the building

"What did I miss big guy" Thor says. hulk hits Thor right into the same building.

"Really. I asked you a simple question " Thor says to him self as he gets up .feeling his hands

Thor gets up and raises his hammer( I forget the name of the hammer, mjoner or something like that)

"What in the nine realms are you doing here, you are susposed to be dead "Thor questions him self .

Mean while across the world

A lanky teen dressed up in a black hoodie with black scales is watching the after math of the battle of New York, upon seeing Blackmist upon the building he jumps out of his sofa.

"Toothless you won't believe what I just seen on the news" hiccup yells out.

A large black dog with green eyes walks through a door way coming from outside . The dog wearing a complex technological collar. The collar beeps as the black dog vanishes and turns into a night fury.

"What did you see" toothless askes (toothless had grown another foot taller)

" you will not believe me if I told you" hiccup says

" really, try me " toothless says

" I seen Blackmist on a building in New York just now" hiccup says.

" I am sorry did you just say Blackmist, hiccup Blackmist is dead frost bit e force him in ice for the rest of his life" toothless says.

"Well how do you explain that" hiccup says pausing the screen of his tv, on a live video of Blackmist who shoots the camera.

"Yeah that is definitely Blackmist , but how is he still alive Turbo told me he was killed and so did frostbite" toothless says in shock.

" let's go pay him a visit shall we" hiccup says

" indeed I miss the company of another dragon it has been centuries since I last talked to one" toothless says bending low for hiccup to climb on. Which he does with years of experience


	5. reuion

cabout 5 minutes after being smacked into a building blackmist regains consciousness and climbs out the rubble that covered parts of his body.

"ouch I am definitly going to feel that tomorrow" blackmist says holding his jaw which dislocated from the hit. blackmist puts his jaw back in place. with a audible click. he then walks past Thor with out a seconds glance and leaps from the hole he created up to where he was hit off. he lands back on the roof and glares at the green giant

"your gonna wish you never done that" blackmist says angrily while walking towards the green giant claws extending in the process.

"whoa hold it right their beast you are not hurting nobody" captain America says while holding his shield in blackmist direction

" I was just going to gently kick his ***"blackmist lies obviously

" its your tail that would have been kicked not his, nobody hurts any of us we are a family of sorts mess with one you mess with all of us" james says

"strong words coming from humans that I will respect, but I he ever does that again I will personally kill him" blackmist says before turning around " I will be back with something in a couple seconds" blackmist adds on before diving off the building and landing gentle on a destroyed car. blackmist walks past humans not really giving a damn about their reactions as he walks towards the destroyed robots. blackmist bends his head down and picks a whole robot off the ground.

"I hope he is not bring back a dead animal" james says

blackmist soon lands back on the building with the robot in his mouth.

"eh close enough" tony says with humour laced in his voice

"here study these things I want to know everything about them for next time" blackmist says ordering

" whoa there you cant just go and order us around like that " tony says

" my apologies I am just getting prepared for my next encounter" blackmist says

mean while a smaller black dragon with a human on its back races to new York they arrive within minutes and land in the out skirts Toothless retakes the form of a black lab hiccup puts a necklace with a night fury symbol around his neck and a ring with a dragon biting its tail . hiccup scale armour forms and disappears leaving him in his black hoodie. and black patted pants

' "remember toothless dont reveal your self until we see blackmist"hiccup says putting on a solid black plastic mask, hiccup and toothless both arrive at the entrance of stark tower,

"so how do you reckon we get up there" hiccup questions

"I can always fly up their I am a dragon, plus we dont know how much longer he will be here for" toothless says

" fine but be very quick about it" hiccup says while disabling his holographic disguise. toothless follows suit and reverts back to his normal self , hiccup leaps on without a problem and toothless takes off with one flap of his large wings

toothless and hiccup reach the top in no time where they immediately gain the attention of Tony, Steve, Hulk

"Another one" tony says in shock

" it has a person on it" Steve says with surpize

"another black thing" hulk says with confusion

"Blackmist turns his head backwards and sees toothless and hiccup land on the edge, blackmist eyes widen "hiccup, toothless how are you guys here? you are supposed to be in hiding along with rest of the dragons" blackmist says

"we are not aloud to enter until every dragon has entered" hiccup says

" you are no longer a protector blackmist you must go where the rest are" toothless says

" blackmist fully turns around. "I cant leave not yet I have one more problem to deal with" blackmist says calmly.

" what is the problem "hiccup askes

" the shadow hunters are back and ten times more dangerous, they plan on using me as a ultimate weapon, for what reason, they want to rule the world and with me they can repopulate my species though I would love that. but you guys know what I am capable of ,imagine hundreds of me with the same capabilities. The shadow hunters would be the strongest force on this planet. this is why I must stop them along with these guys" blackmist says explaining the situation.

" your right that is serious" hiccup says.

" hold up , who are you guys" steve says

"name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. human protector of the dragons, this here is toothless dragon protector of the north" hiccup says

"Blackmist what you said sounds like cloning but with genetic engineering envolved , all they would need is a drop of blood or a scale to do it." tony says with worry.

 _ **;) feel free to review or critiques**_


End file.
